If you loved someone this much
by krusemark12
Summary: just something thats cute to give to your sweetheart.


Do You Love Sum1 This Much  
Sarah was a cheerleader on the team and had everything she ever wanted.  
Until one day... her life crashed.

Mom: Wake up honey. Chris is downstairs waiting for you.

Sarah: Oh my gosh. I woke up too late! I still need a shower and everything!

Right when she said that Chris walked into her room smiling from ear to ear.

Chris: No baby. You're beautiful just like that- now come on, I'm starving.

Sarah: Okay.

Sarah got out of bed, put on some clothes, took his hand, and walked out the door to his car and got in.

Sarah: Where are we going? Remember that I have to be home by 1. I have cheerleading practice and you have football.

Chris: I know..

Then Sarah noticed that Chris was really pale-looking.

Sarah: Chris are you feeling okay? You look like you're sick..

Chris: Yeah; it's just my allergies.

Sarah: Are you sure? Did you go to the doctor yet?

Chris: Yeah.. I went yesterday. They just said to take some allergy pills and that I'll be okay.

Sarah turned to look away from Chris.  
She knew there was something wrong.  
She has allergies and she doesn't look like that.  
Then he reached out and held her hand.

Sarah: Chris your hands are so cold. I dont think you're okay tell me what's really wrong.. do we need to go back to the house?

Chris: I promise you baby; everything is okay.. they told me to go back tomorrow but I'm not going because there's nothing wrong with me.

Sarah: Chris you need to go! If they told you to then there is something wrong!

Chris let go of her hand and turned back to the road and didn't talk to her the rest of the way.  
Sarah just looked at him.  
They finally pullled up to the resturaunt and ate breakfast.

Chris: Did you bring your cheerleading stuff or do we have to go back to your house to get it?

Sarah: I have it.. do you really think you should go to football practice like that ?

Chris: Yes Sarah. I'm fine.

Sarah: If you say so..

Chris: Sarah, baby, would I lie to you?

Sarah: No...

They got back in the car and went to the field.  
They got out and started practice.  
Sarah was practicing a new cheer, but then out of no where she heard a boy yell,

"HE'S NOT MOVING SOMEONE CALL 911! HELP COACH!"

Right when she heard that she turned around and saw Chris on the ground just laying there, not moving.  
She ran to him but her dad pushed her back.

Dad: No honey. You shouldn't be right here.

Sarah started to cry.

Sarah: Daddy. What happened? Is he okay?

Dad: Honey. Please just go back with your coach.

Sarah walked back and sat on the bench with her head in her hands while an ambulance came and took him away.  
She got in the car with her dad and they went to the hospital.  
When they got there his mom was already there and talking to the doctor.  
They walked over and listened...

Doctor: You may want to sit down for this.

Chris's Mom: Is he okay?

Doctor: Ma'am.. your son has lukiemia. We can put him on treatments, but he might not make it because the cancer has already spread too much.

Sarah was shocked and began to cry on her dads shoulder.

Chris's Mom: Treatments?

Doctor: Well the treatments would cause hair loss... but it will help slow the cancer down.

Chris's Mom: But he's certain to die?

Doctor: Yes.. but we have had this surgery to clear out the clogs.. but it's possible that he will not make it.

Chris's Mom: I will have to talk to him about this. Can we see him now?

Doctor: Yes. One at a time though.

Chris's mom looked over at Sarah and hugged her tight she knew that Sarah loved him with all her heart.

Chris's Mom: You go first sweetheart.

Sarah: Are you sure?

Chris's Mom: Yes honey.

Sarah walked slowly to his room and turned the knob.  
She just stood there, looking at him lying there weak.  
He was so pale and he had tubes surrounding him.  
It was painful for her to look at him.  
Chris looked at her and weakly smiled at her.  
She went over and kneeled down beside him.

Chris: Did they already tell you?

Sarah: Yes...

Chris: I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't want you to find out like this.

Sarah: It's okay; I understand Chris.

Chris: Baby I love you so much.

Chris reached up and slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

Sarah: I love you too Chris. With all my heart.. and I will be here for you 'till the end.

Chris: Im going to be okay Sarah.

The nurse walked in with Chris's mom.

Nurse: Its her turn now.

Chris looked at Sarah.

Chris: Bye baby.

Sarah: Bye.

Sarah kneeled down and softly kissed his cold lips.

Months went by and Chris lost his hair, but they were still deeply in love and Sarah was by him everyday.  
Chris was getting worse to where he couldn't even play football, and the championship game was coming up.

Chris was sitting on Sarah's porch with her and her dad.

Chris: Coach.. I wanna play tomorrow.

Dad: Chris I know you do.. but I can't let you do that.. you'll get hurt.

Chris: No, coach. Please. This might be the last time on the field for me. I want to be able to play one more time.

Dad looked at Chris and then at Sarah.  
Sarah nodded her head.

Dad: You're a strong boy, Chris, and very brave. I think we can do this.

Chris: Thank you so much coach.

Sarahs dad nodded his head.

Dad: So what are you two doing tonight?

Chris: I wanna show Sarah something if that's okay.

Dad: Of course; you two be careful.

Chris took Sarah's hand and lead her to his car.  
It was completely dark outside when they pulled up to the football field.

Sarah: What are we doing here?

Chris: Follow me.

Chris grabbed a blanket and laid it down onto the field.  
They both laid there looking at the stars.

Sarah: This is so beautiful.

Chris: I do this often. I wanted to show you the place I love.

Sarah: Do you remember the flowers you gave me on our very first date?

Chris: Sure I do; I gave you lillies; your favorite.

Sarah: Yeah... I'll never forget that day.

Chris: I want you to always remember something Sarah.

Sarah: What is it?

Chris: I will always be with you.. and I will always love you.. you're my one and only..

Sarah started tearing.

Sarah: I love you so much, Chris.

Chris: And I also want you to be happy.. I want you to marry someone, have kids, make a family, just live a happy life for me.

Sarah: No. I will never marry anyone.. im marrying you Chris

Chris: Just don't forget what I told you.

Chris leaned in and kissed her.  
She pushed him off and jumped up

Sarah: You still think you can catch me?

Chris: Oh yeah. I'm stronger than I look.

Sarah: Then come get me.

Chris stood up and chaised her around the football feild until he finally caught her.  
He laid on top of her and put her hands behind her back and held her there so she couldn't move.  
Then it started to rain and they were getting soaked but they didn't care.

Chris looked deep into her eyes.

Chris: Who's the weak one now huh?

Sarah: Me (she giggled)

Chris: Remember what you told me that night when we were at dinner?

Sarah: No.. what?

Chris: You have always wanted to kiss in the rain with the one you love.

Sarah: Yeah?

Chris: Well your wish is my comand.

Chris leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
He pulled away.

Chris: You're so beautiful.

Sarah: You're such a good kisser. (she laughed.. so did he)

Chris: I better get you home.

They got into the car and went home.  
It was hard for them to sleep that night but they did.  
It was finally the big day and they were all at the football field.  
Chris had on all his football gear, and Sarah was ready to cheer him on.  
The game began.  
The crowd was going wild for Chris while Sarah was cheering her heart out for him.  
The score was 36 to 36.  
All they had to do was make one more point and they would win.  
Chris had the ball and ran with all he had to the touchdown line and threw the ball down.  
He had made a touch down!  
Everyone was cheering.  
They had won the game!  
But for Chris.. he may have lost his life.  
He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.  
Sarah ran to him and kneeled down over him.  
He looked up at her gasping for breath.  
Everyone was heading to field.  
Her dad stood infront of them.

Dad: Back away.. give them a moment please.. that's my daughter's love.

Chris gently raised his hand and whiped her tears away.

Sarah: Don't die Chris.. I need you.. I love you..

Chris: I told you this was my dream to win the championship.. to be in the big game.. to die on this feild.. I made history.

Sarah leaned down and kissed him, knowing this was the last she would ever kiss him, the last time she would ever talk to him.  
She had so much to say but had no time to say it.

Chris: I love you baby. Tell Mom I love her too.. and tell coach thank you.

Sarah: I love you Chris. I love you so much.

Chris: I'll wait for you...

Chris's hand dropped and he let go.  
He died that night on the football feild.  
Sarah cried for 2 months straight.  
Sarah was lying on her bed when her dad walked in.

Dad: Honey, it's been 2 months. Please get up. He would want you to have fun and be happy.

Sarah: I know..

Dad: Guess what.

Sarah: What?

Dad: They are building a new stadium. Isn't that great honey? Come on, I want you to come with me before they tear the old one down.

Sarah got up and went with her dad to the field.  
They climbed to the top of the bleachers and looked down.

Sarah: It's like it was just yesterday. He was out there throwing the football, making that touchdown.

Her dad wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry.

Dad: I know baby.. I know.

Then Sarah noticed something on the feild.

Sarah: Whats that daddy? Look. (Sarah pointed to the field)

Dad: Look like some flowers are blooming.

Sarah: Oh my gosh, daddy! Stop them! Don't let them tear this down! Please! Chris planted me something!!!

Her dad ran down there and stopped them.  
Weeks later the flowers had bloomed.  
Her and her dad went to look at them.  
They were lillies that left a message saying, "I Love You".

If you have any heart at all and love someone this much(repost if u love someone or if u cried.)


End file.
